The Gangs of NYC
by NoDawnWithoutDarkness
Summary: When Annabeth and her gang move to New York because her boss says so, she meets Percy Jackson. A gang leader himself. They get off at the wrong end, but when a murder comes up, and another suspiciously tied to the last, they are forced to work together to protect the city they all love. Read and Review.
1. Goode High

In Goode high, I am the most feared, respected, and popular student. Maybe even throw in smart. Have been since freshmen year. You may think I have it all, the girls, the looks, the money... But I don't. Well, maybe the looks, and girls definitely want me, but I don't want them, and I sure as hell don't have money. In fact, I live in a poor region of New York City. But don't let that fool you. People fear me for a reason.

Don't think I'm not aware of the rumors and whispers of my gang and I. Yes, I am a _Skiz_, the leader of the gang, but we don't rape girls, we don't do dangerous drug deals or murders and gunfights. We help this city, and in the police and government officials, we might as well be terrorists. But I'm not holding that against you. I actually agree with the police, because if I was a different person, I would want myself in jail too, because in a bystanders eye, I AM a terrorist. No, not foreign, not ruthless, not crazy, but a little... Immature. Not-so-much heroic.

But hey. I will do anything to protect my city. Even if it means we're outlaws.

Because I am an Anaklusmos. And this is what I do.

LINE BREAK..:-) :-) :-)

"So Percy I was in the office and I overheard Mrs. Paulson say something about a _whole _bunch of kids transfer today! Hey! Are you even listening? Hello? Earth to Percy!" Grover snaps his fingers in front of my face, bringing me from my dream like state. I shook my head and groaned.

"Sorry G-man. That nasty pounder I took last night seriously messed up my brain. I think some fell out when that guy punched me." Yesterday we had caught sight of a crime, and intercepted. Let's just say a lot of my men are feeling down. Or like they are dying.

"Oh yeah. Well, did you catch what I said?" He pressed.

"Yes. Something about a lot of students?" It came out more like a question, but guessing from the absence of Grovers sign from when I get something wrong, I said the right thing. Grocer nods and starts to chew on his finger nails, an old habit he's had since elementary school.

"Yep. 12 new people. Isn't that insane? It's really suspicious, don't you think?" I shrug and start to walk to class.

"Well, I don't know Grover. Let's just check them out, see how they are, and if it needs discussion at today's meeting, then so be it. But don't worry dude. That my job. Remember?" Slapping Grovers back, I head into the classroom to the very back. Plopping down in the seat, I rub my temples and pray that the aspirin works fast. I jump slightly at the sound of a backpack hitting the floor next to me. Through half closed lids, I eyed it warily. Then I train my attention to the owner. A girl with long blonde hair and a gray sweater, dark wash jeans, and _real_ black combat boots with what looked like dried blood.

I chuckled mentally as l glanced at my shoes. Exactly the same, but I knew that the red substance _was_ blood.

The girl sits gingerly in her seat, as if ready to bolt at any moments notice. She looks over and sees me starting. Then her eyes travel to my skateboard strapped to my backpack, and I looked at hers.

"D.C. huh?" She mused quietly. I grinned and gestured towards hers.

"I see you have a taste in SpitFire." The girl scoffs and rolls her eyes. I notice the strong New York accent laced in her voice.

"I like all kinds. Just as long as they get me places." I sigh, already bored, and turn to look out the window to watch the rain roll down the glass.

She must be new. I thought to myself. Either that or she's fearless.

Sure, I act mean to people outside of my gang, but its not like they know me, or appreciate me for who I am. If I get attention from girls, its about dates. From boys, its always the same sizing up. 'Oh so youre in a gang? That's cool, Im in one too. Loads of drugs man. So much money.' Or the occasional ' So are there any spots available?'. It gets on my god damn nerves. All. The. Time.

The teacher, evil Mrs. Dodds walks to her desk with those clickity-clack heels, and her hair in a tight bun, so tight that her skin on her sour face looked taught. She whipped her ruler on the board, and everyone but myself and the girl next to me flinched.

"Good morning class. Today we will learn about street violence. I'm sure a lot of you know something, yes?" I swear she looked at me. "Also, we have a new student, Annabeth Chase. Anyways, can someone please enlighten us on our subject today."

So her name was Annabeth. I'll have to remember.

"Gangs are bad." Said a snotty little Richie girl named Drew Tanaka. I rolled my eyes and snorted at her blunt answer. "My father once said ' thy be a better person when you do stuff for people'. Like give them makeovers. But people in gangs kill people for fun." I snorted again. No wonder she was in high school for two extra years.

"No they don't." Annabeth piped up. Everyone stared at her, but she hardly noticed.

"Care to explain, Ms. Chase?" The teacher says.

"Not all gangs do crimes." Her tone implied that was all she was going to say. Her sentence is as free falling as Drews. Mrs. Dodds just sighs and shuffles the paper on her desk.

"Everyone, please turn to page 39 in your books and read for the rest of the period."

This day couldn't get any longer.

ANNABETH:-)

"So I met this guy in English class and his names Nico. He kept lookin' at me, suspicious and shit, then I asked him what the problem was and he just glared and glanced away!" Thalia huffs and slams the locker.

"What do you expect? This is _high school_. The worst place on earth." I inform her.

"Can we just go back home?" Luke begs. Zoe scoffs and messes with a arrow head pendant on her necklace.

"We have no home." She says and punches him in the stomach. Luke groans and cradles his middle.

"Go Zoe!" Bianca praises.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend _too_ much. I want a piece." Thalia nonchalantly kicks Luke in the shin. He groans again.

"Is that the sound of pain inflicted from ravenous warrior girlsI hear?" Leo and Reyna come down the hall towards us, Jason and Piper tailing behind.

"Yep." Chris answers Leo's question.

"Well I'd love to have some beautiful ladies affectionately give me addicting pain but I'm starving and smell some good BBQ." Leo sighs happily as he dreams of shoving his face in ribs.

"Oh! Some dude asked us to sit with him." Jason scrunches his eyebrows and taps his chin. "That's right!" He exclaims and snaps his fingers. "His name is Percy. Didn't catch his last name though."

"Well." Thalia drawls. "What do you say Skiz?"

I shrug. "Sure. But I want ALL of you to sight possible exits and tell them to me. 'Ight?"

"Yeah." Everyone mutters, and we walk as some to the commons. We open the double door, and most conversations stop. I ignore the behavior ripple and focus on the structured room. Great big windows with opening lined one wall, twenty possible exits that I count. A pair of doors like the ones we entered through were opposite of me, adding about five more.

Some of us go to the lunch line, and some to the table, lead by Jason who has spotted his friend. After getting a sandwich, I head over and sit next to Thalia.

Everyone observes the other. I notice that I sit at the end of the table, like a king in his dinning room, and the boy who was interested in my skateboard sat straight across from me. His friends sit halfway down the table on either side, as do mine.

"Hi." Percy, I'm guessing says.

"Hello!" Leo replies and shoves a fork full of rib in his mouth. Thalia rolls her eyes. Jason whispers to her, and then Thalia proceeds to whisper to me.

"Thirty runs altogether." I nod and lean back in my chair, eyeing everyone in the room who had the curiosity to look at us.

"So..." Bianca clears her throat. "Um... Annabeth! Why don't you introduce us!"

I look at her, perplexed. "Why would I do that?" I ask grumpily.

"Well, because you are... You know ..." She tries to imply with her eyes. I sigh.

Because I'm the Skiz.

"This is Thalia and Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramirez, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Chris Rodriguez, Luke Castellan, and Silena Beauregard." I said all in one breath. Silena coughed and jestered towards me.

I groaned. "And I'm Athena Casey." Of course these people couldn't know my real name. If they did, and the cops suddenly captured me, which would never happen, they would lead me to my gang and harm them. A Skiz, a gang leader, must do what he has to do to protect his family-his members.

"Nice to meet you." Two twin boys say at the same time.

Percy names all his friends, but I hardly listen, instead train my eyes out the window.

"Athena." I hear Luke call out distantly. "Athena!" I snap my head to see what he needs.

"What?"

"Beckendorf was talking about a party..." Silena trails off, sounding a bit hopeful.

"And?..."

"And its on Friday and they really want us to come." Thalia says super fast. My eyes narrow in suspicion.

"A party with a bunch of strangers." I deadpan. "We just met these is our _first day here _and you guys are going to jump at an offer of a _party?_"

"A _high school_ party." Zoe continues.

"That just adds to the reasons why we should not go! Plus, we already have plans." We did. We had to raid and intercept a drug deal.

"But its not on that day." Thalia snaps.

"Jesus okay! Since when did YOU suddenly become interested in parties?" The punk rock girl shrugs sheepishly.

"Wait." Percy says as he leans on the table with his elbows. "You guys seem like you're asking Athena for permission to go to the party."

I glare at him. "They are not."

"Um... Kinda." One of Percy's friends pipes.

"They. Aren't." I growl.

"If they aren't, then why are you getting all worked up about it?" Percy points out.

''ENOUGH! JUST DROP THE DAMN SUBJECT!" I pound the table with my fist and it rattles the plate. Percy looks unsure, but let's it go.

"Whatever." He mutters. "So. Party? Friday night?" The day after the raid.

My friends look at me.

"Yes. They are going. I might not." I cross my legs. Conversation over.

"What do you mean 'you might not'?" Thalia asks incredulously. The expressions on my face shuts her up. For the moment.

"I have other responsibilities." A hella lot. ESPECIALLY if its the day after. "That even depends if you're up for it. Remember?" Thalia has a silent fight with me. I win.

"Go to hell." She finally jokes.

"See you there." I retort.

"Okay! Yay!" Silena claps excitedly. "Its settled."

The rest of the day sucked. Your typical stupid teachers and annoying pricks.

My gang got home, a three story house. Its was seriously nice. Some of us shared rooms, some had their own. I did. When we entered, I got myself a bowl full of ice cream.

"That's unhealthy." Chris scolded as he came into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"What about that late night snack yesterday?" He blushed and muttered something under his breath and walked away, a secret bowl of ice cream in his hands.

I love this family.

**So? Did you like it?! I hope you did! If you have any advice that might help me, don't be afraid to review. Love ya guys!**


	2. The alleyway

The next day at school, I sat next to Percy Jackson.

Whoopie do.

He glanced at me, then turned away when I scowled at him.

"Alright class, you will be doing a partner project. I pick them." She recited a list of names.

"Percy and Athena." I clenched my fists so hard my nails bit into my skin. I swiveled in my seat to face Percy.

"So I guess we're doing Greek gods?" He asks. I nodded and frowned.

"Why don't we do Zeus?"

"No. Poseidon."

"Zilch."

"Apollo?"

"Nada."

"Artemis?"

"Well..." I tap my chin thoughtfully. "No."

"Hermes."

"Psh no. How 'bout Athena?"

"To boost your already massive ego? No thanks."

"Alright. Athena it is."

"No!" Percy cries. "Only if we get to do Athena AND Poseidon."

I didn't like it, but it was the only negotiation that we would both agree with.

"Deal."

END

It was Thursday night, and I was atop a fire escape ladder, waiting patiently for my target to come out of the warehouse. I was wearing a black armored suit. Not like medieval armor, but a thin suit with weapons and a bulletproof vest with padding. A sniper was in front of me, trained on the door. I could see Jason from my perch, on the ground behind a dumpster with gun in his hands. Thalia and Zoe were next to him. Everyone else was in a hiding spot, at the ready.

The door opens, and 15 men step out.

"When?" I hear Chris's voice over the comm in my ear.

"Just wait til I shoot." I murmur softly. A moving shadow at the end of the alley catches my eye. If it was just a pedestrian, then that person would know not to call the police and walk by.

I take a deep breath, aim the sniper to the farthest guy from me and pull the trigger. The gun doesn't make a sound as it launches a bullet into the criminals head. The man falls to the ground, making a scene for his comrades. They pull out their guns and swing them wildly, not knowing who the assassin is. But its too late.

My team steps from their cover and fire. Bullet after bullet after bullet until there are only three enemies left.

Piece of apple pie.

I clench the trigger, and they go down like a sack of flour.

"Annabeth!" Thalia panicked. "There are more people! From a different gang!"

Different gang?

"Everyone stay where you are! Pretend like you don't know anyone's there. I'm coming down. Luke, you're the only sniper now. Watch my back." I flip off the ladders and roll to a stop. I get up and walk over to Reyna and pat her back.

"Nice job!" I exclaim, then in a lower voice, I lean forward. "Keep your gun trained on my chest casually. There is someone in the shadows behind me. 2 o'clock." Jason and Thalia start to talk to Zoe, and Leo comes to me with Chris and Piper. Silena stays besides me.

"Stop right there." I murmur. "We are surrounded. Leo, 5 o'clock, piper, six, Chris, 1, Thalia 12, Jason 4:30 and piper and silena, 3. Luke, NW coordinates approximately 12.3454 lat 37577.33 long." I step away and try to see the hidden people.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I taunt with overdosing sweetness in an Alabama accent. Footsteps echo through the alleyway.

"Who are you?" A deep voice. Teen, early twenties, about 6 feet tall depending on the time difference in his steps.

"Oh, sweetheart, no need for informalities. I'm from the southern states, visiting with my friends!" I smirk at my stupid cover up, but its only to frustrate this guy.

"I asked you a question."

"And I obviously am avoiding it." I return to my regular New York accent.

"Why are you here."

"None of your business."

"I take it as my responsibility to keep this city safe." The boy is getting stressed. Just the way I need him.

"Okay, well, you're doing a pretty bad job because we just handled it. And what about those guns in your hand?"

"Police officers have guns. They even shoot them." The boy retorted.

"Yes! You're right! I have seen that once... When they lodged a bullet in my parents heads."

"Maybe they were murderers." He snarled.

"Maybe they were military generals." I sneered. "With too much information of this city and its government. Don't try to be heroes. There's no such thing. All we can do is to make death to prevent death. A pretty jacked up circle of crime life and heroes, but that's life. We prevented a casino from blowing up and more idiots from getting stoned or high or killing themselves from drugs."

"All gangs aren't bad." The boy said.

"I know that."

"Then who are you?" He pressed.

I threw my arm out in front of me and pulled up the sleeve. A black tattoo showed itself, a silhouetted Pegasus in the middle of a roman reef, the letters CHB SPQR and four lines under it. Under THAT was the word Skiz.

"Leader of the Legends." I said. My voice bounced off the walls.

The shadows moved again, and people revealed themselves. My breath caught in my throat. It was the people we sat by today at lunch. I frowned. There was someone missing... Oh no.

"Athena?" Percy Jackson came forward.

Dear lord please help me.

"Percy Jackson." I glared. 'Never would expect you to have an AK-47 in your hand."

He returned my stare. "Never would expect you to kill someone."

"We have our reasons, _Jackson._"

"What are you doing here?"

"Preventing deaths." Blunt but to the point. He doesn't need to know more.

"But you killed people."

"What are _you_ doing here Jackson? What we are doing is none of your business. Now move so we can _leave_." I step forward and he takes 3 steps back. My crew follows me, looking at everyone and we go back to our cars. Too frustrated to drive, I let Thalia take the wheel and I sit in the passenger seat. I groan and rub my temples.

_Percy Jackson knows. Ten people know._

I am so screwed.

PERCY :-) :-)

The next day at school, I kept a keen eye for Athena. Last night was surprising, shocking me to the depths of my soul. A girl, someone like her, a Skiz, and the Skiz of the LEGENDS? the most POWERFUL gang in the us?

No. Its impossible. Fake tattoo and guns. Actors. Its not real.

I walked down the hall and noticed Thalia. I narrowed my eyes and stomped towards her. She was stuffing things in her locker when I got to her.

"What do you want Jackson?" Thalia growled, not even looking up.

"Who are you?" She shrugged on her backpack.

"Thalia Grace." She smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." I slammed my hand in front of her. Thalia glanced at it cooly. "You better tell me or I swear-"

A voice interrupted me. "I don't like people threatening my friends, Percy Jackson." I turned around to face a fuming Athena. I glared at her.

"You owe me some answers." I sneered. Athena scoffed and leaned against the lockers. Her blonde hair was in a long French braid, and she had on black ripped skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt that says ' you sleep at 3 in the morning? That's funny. I skateboard.' And her regular combat boots that made a menacing thump when she walked. All in all, she looked deadly and beautiful, her thick eyeliner around her eyes making the gray stand out, and the hollow cheeks and high cheek bones. Little curls escaped her braid, falling and framed her face.

"The only thing I owe you is a knife in the thigh." Athena snarled back.

"Fine forget it. But watch your back, Casey. I _will _get some answers." I walk past her. **(A/n Casey is annabeths fake last name if you didn't remember) **

"I wouldn't be the one talking percy-wercie." Athena mocks.

Gods I hate her.

ANNABETH:-) :-) :-)

When it was lunch time, my gang sat at an empty table in the shadows of the commons, the very back of the room. We ate and talked, but were cautious of our surroundings until a lunch plate hit the table. We all jumped and saw Percy Jackson and his friends sit down next to us.

I stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He chewed on his sandwich as he looked me in the eyes. "Eating... And talking..."

Luke was furious. "What the hell do you want? You can't just come here after Thursday, and especially if you insulted our Skiz like that. We are telling you nothing, you little-"

"Enough." Thalia cuts him off. "We will handle this in a civilized manner."

"And what's that, huh? Taking out our guns and shooting each other in the head?" Luke was so angry, red in the face. He clenched his fists and pounded them on the table. "I know that's what most of you will do! But will you Annabeth?" He turned towards me. My jaw fell open. Luke looked confused, then it dawned on him. He went white in the face and ran out of the room.

I slumped in my seat. "We need to go." I said grimly. My men got up and hurried to the door.

"Annabeth? Is that your real name?" Percy inquires. I glare at the stupid boy.

"You better shut your mouth." I yelled and stomped out of the room.


End file.
